


Different Kind of Ending

by twilightHDfan



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightHDfan/pseuds/twilightHDfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Semi didn't hit the Charger, it hit the Supra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different Kind of Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Notes/Warnings: So this prompt has already been filled by fantastic writers, but I couldn't resist, the plot bunnies just wouldn't leave me alone. So just a short take on what would've happened (in my head). Plus I haven't written this fandom for ages (and I really should write them more) Hope you enjoy :).

Dom felt his breath catch in his throat as his eyes stared into the rear view mirror. He’d only just missed the Semi himself, had known as soon as he passed it, as his eyes met those of the truck drivers, that there wasn’t any hope.

Brian didn’t have a chance.

And he’d watched in the mirror, as the Supra was hit, as it flipped and twisted, and rolled over and over again.

Slamming on the breaks, Dom stared out the front of his wind screen, his ears ringing, breaths coming in sharp pants, before he moved, throwing open his door and running towards the smoking car.

“Brian!”

His voice sounded like a stranger’s to his ears, coming out hoarse and desperate, the tone of it something he’d only ever heard once before. And he didn’t want to think of the implications of that.

“Brian!”

Reaching the car, he dropped to his knees, staring into the interior of the car, his heart racing as he took in the blond man, eyes closed, stuck hanging upside down, blood running down his face, so still that Dom was afraid to even touch him.

“Brian,” he said, reaching a tentative hand out, stopping when he heard a groan, relief flooding through him, as he saw a flash of the blue eyes that had started to preoccupy his thoughts in ways that would have Letty ripping shreds off him if she knew.

“Dom?” Brian murmured, turning his head, eyes only open a slit.

“I’m gonna get you out, Bri,” he replied, prying the door open, wincing in sympathy as Brian groaned again, the movement clearly jarring him.

“Come on, Bri,” he continued, as he reached in, easing the man down gently as he undid the seat belt, never more grateful for the fact that Brian always seemed to wear it then in this moment. Moving the blond gently, he leaned him up against the wrecked car.

“Guess I owe you another ten second car,” Brian slurred, chuckling at his comment, Dom wondering if the kid even knew what he was saying.

“You’re going to be okay, Bri,” he murmured, running his hand through the blond hair, allowing himself the indulgence he never would’ve otherwise, needing to convince himself that Brian was still with him, still alive and breathing.

“You need to get out of here, Dom,” Brian whispered, the cough that followed the statement sounding much too wet to Dom’s ears.

He froze as he heard the sirens, heart pounding again as thoughts ran through his head. He couldn’t leave Brian here, couldn’t leave a member of his family, someone that he loved, loved more then he should, and in ways that he shouldn’t, lying here on the side of the road after an accident that could’ve, probably should’ve, been him.

But he couldn’t take him with him.

If he left Brian here, they could help him, make sure he got the help he needed. If Dom took him with him, they wouldn’t be able to get help until Mexico, or until he was able to find a doctor he could pay off.

The sirens were getting even louder, every minute that he stayed was a minute closer to him being caught, to going back.

“Dom,” Brian whispered, breaths coming almost in gasps. “Go.”

Leaning his forehead against Brian’s he took a deep breath, head jerking up as he felt Brian’s wet shirt. Staring down at the blood spreading across the shirt, Dom knew that Brian wasn’t going to last long enough for him to take him with him.

“I’ll be back, Bri,” he whispered, leaning forward and kissing the blond on the forehead. His resolve wavering as Brian touched his cheek.

“I’ll be back,” he whispered again, forcing himself to get up and move away.

After all, didn’t people always say if you loved something set it free?

END


End file.
